1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat assembly for an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rear seat assembly for a pick-up truck that is selectively movable between a design seating position, a plurality of slouch positions, a fold and kneel position, and a stadium position.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common for pick-up trucks to haw passenger cabins with one or more rear seal assemblies. The rear seat assemblies are positioned between a row of front seat assemblies and a rear wall of the cabin. In order to provide satisfactory passenger comfort for occupants using the rear seat assemblies, the rear seat assemblies may be positioned in a forward position relative to the rear wall of the cabin to provide sufficient space to allow for a reclining seat back of the rear seat assemblies. However, positioning the rear seat assemblies in the forward position decreases the amount of storage space available behind the row of front seat assemblies. Therefore, while it is desirable to provide a reclining seat back for the rear seat assemblies, it is also desirable to position the rear seat assemblies adjacent to the rear wall of the cabin to maximize storage space.
Several manufacturers provide rear seat assemblies adjacent to the rear wall of the cabin that allow the rear seat assemblies to “slouch”, which effectively reclines the seat back. These rear seat assemblies are also operable to one or more stowed positions to increase the storage space available behind the row of front seat assemblies.
There remains, however, a need for a rear seat assembly for a cabin of a pick-up truck that simply and effectively maximizes passenger comfort and cabin storage space.